


Сложности помолвки

by Aratale



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Original Male Character - Freeform, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratale/pseuds/Aratale
Summary: Заключение брака — дело хлопотное и непростое. Особенно когда узнаёшь о заключённой помолвке от сторонних людей.





	Сложности помолвки

Одинокого путника на пустой дороге сложно было не заметить. Он шёл навстречу неспешно и выглядел безоружным. Однако лёгкая пружинистая походка и скупость движений выдавали в нём опытного бойца.

Впрочем, быстро стало понятно, что безоружен он лишь с первого взгляда: скудная одежда умудрялась неплохо скрыть отполированный бронзовый клинок. Но учитывая жаркую погоду Ярусов, такая одежда не вызывала удивления.

И чем ближе Мэйва подходила, тем больше понимала, что узнаёт мужчину. Шрамы и ритуальные рисунки покрывали тёмную кожу, а светлые, практически белые волосы связаны в тугой пучок на голове. Под слепым левым глазом виднелся грубый шрам, оставшийся от плохо зажившей раны.

— Явин! — окликнула она давнего знакомого и радостно заулыбалась. — Какими судьбами здесь?

— Мэйва! Живая, мелочь! — мужчина улыбнулся неожиданно тепло и открыто. — И ничуть не поменялась с того момента, когда я тебя видел последний раз!

— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, Явин, — рассмеялась в ответ она. — Как тебя занесло на Ярусы?

— Это долгая история, — отмахнулся он и окинул знакомую внимательным взглядом. — А ты, я вижу, неплохо устроилась.

Мэйва неопределённо повела рукой. Не то, чтобы своё нынешнее положение она считала хорошим, но и признавала, что всё могло быть в разы хуже.

— Ты торопишься или составишь компанию на привале?

Мужчина окинул взглядом напрягшихся спутников Мэйвы и хмыкнул. Смерть-из-Тени принюхалась и фыркнула, после чего тряхнула головой.

— Вершительница, ты его знаешь? — спросил книгочей, пока не определившись, браться ему за перо или же за кинжал.

— Знаю, — кивнула она. — Мы вместе ходили в сопровождении караванов несколько раз.

— Хорошее было время, — протянул Явин и усмехнулся. — А у тебя, я вижу, своя компания собралась, а? Причём такая пёстрая. Не в каждом караване подобное увидишь.

— О-о? Кажется, я только что придумала себе занятие на будущее, если выживу, — буркнула Фуга.

— А у тебя, Вершительница, интересные знакомства, — усмехнулась Атли. — И время, небось, действительно хорошо проводили.

Мэйва обернулась к Атли и совершенно по-детски показала ей язык. Явин лишь мимолётно улыбнулся.

— Не то, чтобы я особо торопился, — боевой маг задумчиво потёр руки, проигнорировав подначку Атли. — Буду не прочь поболтать. А если у тебя найдётся бутыль былой воды, то и поделюсь кое-какими знаниями.

— Найдётся, — кивнула она, — даже две. Пить будешь?

— Да. Я так часто встречаюсь с погибелями здесь, что от бутыли былой воды может зависеть, доживу ли я до рассвета или в муках скончаюсь в тени Старых Стен.

Спутники были не прочь отдохнуть, а Мэйва — потренироваться со старым знакомым в искусстве боя и владения магией рядом с разбитым лагерем. Время до ночных сумерек заняла тренировка, в которую никто из спутников предпочёл не вмешиваться.

К костру Мэйва и Явин вернулись в темноте. Вершительница лишь порадовалась тому, что кто-то из её компании догадался оставить им еды. Дежурившая до их прихода Фуга лишь кивнула Вершительнице и направилась к своей палатке, позволив старым знакомым поговорить наедине.

— А ты хорошо выучилась, — довольно заметил наёмник, когда они устроились у костра. — Не врут, значит, когда говорят, что у Вершителей судеб Тунона хорошее обучение.

— Хорошее, но очень жёсткое, — она подула на горячий травяной отвар, и пнула в огонь небольшую ветку. — Жестокое даже, местами.

— Как и любое серьёзное обучение, — кивнул головой Явин. — Слышал, тебя Вершитель судеб забрал, даже не спрашивая ни о чём. Подумал, что законники совсем обнаглели — хватать всех подряд и в тюрьмы кидать. Мариша уверена, что тебя казнили.

— Ну, она всегда отличалась оптимистичностью, — фыркнула Мэйва, припоминая вечно хмурую бледнокожую и черноволосую женщину, покрытую татуировками и шрамами. — До тюрьмы так и не дошло. Меня вместе с ещё одним человеком в ученики отправили. Не спрашивай только, почему и как Адъюдикатор ведёт отбор. Я уже который год над этим голову ломаю.

Явин рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Думаю, об этом немало людей задумывались. Тебе самой как такая работа, нравится?

Мэйва пожала плечами.

— Сложно сказать. С одной стороны платят стабильно, кормят, льготы всякие, какое-никакое уважение и статус. С другой — нервотрёпки та ещё зачастую: люди не спешат облегчать работу в разбирательстве тех или иных дел. Порой вообще до абсурда доходит. Слышал же, какой бедлам сейчас тут творится из-за Архонтов Войны и Тайн. Да и само завоевание Ярусов делом было нелёгким.

— А ты участвовала? — поинтересовался Явин.

— Не в прямых боях, к счастью. Помогать мечом доводилась, но не так часто, как обычным солдатам, — она протёрла затылок и вздохнула. — Ты говорил, что Мариша уверена, будто меня казнили? Как она, кстати? Тоже здесь, на Ярусах?

— Не уверен, но слышал, что да. Знаешь же, нам, наёмникам, дело всегда найдётся, особенно во время войны или после неё. Так что может встретитесь с ней.

— Главное, чтобы не врагами, — хмыкнула она. — Надеюсь, она ни к ватагам Алого Хора, ни к Бронзовому Братству присоединяться не будет…

— Она слишком гордая для такого.

— Да, я помню, — Мэйва слабо улыбнулась воспоминаниям. — Хотя потренировать никогда не отказывалась.

Честно сказать, она до сих пор не могла точно сказать, что именно дёрнуло её податься путешествовать с караванами. Особенно с учётом почти полностью отсутствующей памяти о себе. То ли попа приключений хотела, то ли душа — вечного пути. Да и не умела она толком больше ничего тогда, кроме как более менее клинком сражаться, да в лесу выживать. А ещё тогда ужасно получалось контролировать собственный дар, отчего постоянная головная боль была привычным делом. В городах и сёлах зачастую и вовсе кровь носом шла. Легче уж с караванами, где число людей ограниченно. Со временем прошло всё это, конечно. Многое изменилось.

Однако те времена, пожалуй, навсегда остались в памяти и далеко не из-за плохого самочувствия. Мало что может сравниться с прелестью путешествия, очарованием дороги, ведущей вперёд. А уж со сколькими людьми умудрилась познакомиться за время таких походов.

Явин был первым настоящим боевым магов, которого Мэйва встретила. Пройдя серьёзное обучение, он, по какой-то причине, решил податься в наёмники. И, наверное, сделал верный выбор: он любил путешествовать, а собственные боевые навыки позволяли ему ходить без опаски и в одиночку. Хотя левого глаза он так и лишился, вступив в неравную схватку с бандитами, и они же оставили ему на память шрам на лице.

А ещё Явин оказался из тех немногих, чьи воспоминания смотреть приятно. Яркие, сочные и удивительно умиротворённые, они успокаивали, напоминая, что люди всё же не только лишь плохое помнят. Безусловно, были и грустные моменты, переполненные печалью, но тёплых воспоминаний из разных жизней в нём намного больше. Этой особенностью он почему-то напоминал ей весеннее солнце. Да и в характере тоже что-то такое присутствовало. Пусть вид у него и не особо дружелюбный, но мужик он общительный и не злой на язык, ещё никогда не прочь рассказать что-нибудь занятное, так что говорить с ним было одно удовольствие. И то, что старый знакомый до сих пор жив, и вполне неплохо себя чувствует, радовало её неимоверно.

Тогда она совсем не думала, что станет частью Суда Тунона и Вершительницей судеб, что впереди ждут подобные злоключения и что вообще будет как-то связана с Архонтами, не говоря уже о том, что придётся от Архонтов отбиваться всеми подручными средствами.

— Знаешь, вот кажется порой, что всё идёт хорошо, а потом жизнь делает внезапно крутой вираж, что только и успевай вертеться, чтобы тебя не прибили внезапно.

Явин кивнул, изучая Вершительницу внимательным взглядом.

— Могу поспорить на свой второй глаз, что у тебя скопилось много интересных историй, — он ухмыльнулся. — Ты повзрослела с того момента, когда я тебя впервые увидел. Уже не та зашуганная девчушка. Совсем по-другому держишься. А этот наруч на твоей руке, — он кивком указал на Оковы Теней, — кто это к тебе так удачно посватался?

Мэйва подавилась отваром и закашлялась, едва не облив себя.

— Что? — хрипло переспросила она, ошарашено глядя на старого знакомого. — Посватался?

— А ты что, не знала? — изумился он и расхохотался. — О, небо! Надо же! Хотя неудивительно — это давняя традиция. Очень древняя, почти забытая сейчас, при правлении Владыки… Не буду вдаваться в философию. Суть в том, что если кто-то желает вступить в брак, то он дарит один из ритуальных парных наручей. Если второй человек согласен, то он принимает наруч и приносит ответный дар.

— Ты уверен?

— У меня, конечно, проблемы со зрением, но я не совсем уж слепой, — недовольно фыркнул он, пробуя кусок мяса. — Уверен. О таких делах, знаешь ли, врать не принято.

Мэйва застыла, лихорадочно обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию. Это что же получается, Бледен Марк свой наруч отдавал с такой поразительной настойчивостью из-за того, что решил замуж позвать? Да быть не может такого!

— Вот я только что говорила про неожиданные крутые виражи. Вот это сейчас и случилось.

— По тебе видно, — фыркнул в ответ мужчина.

— Ты мне только что смачно так сломал всю картину мира, — согласилась она. — Подожди немного, мне надо её обратно собрать, — она качнула головой и выдохнула, потирая переносицу, стараясь взять себя в руки. — Так… А ответный дар какой? — рассеяно уточнила Мэйва, разглядывая наруч на руке с таким видом, будто только что его увидела.

— Тоже наруч, — пожимает Явин плечами. — Или широкий браслет. Желательно парный, но не обязательно.

— Так… И брак считается состоявшимся после этого?

— После совместной ночи — да, — ухмыльнулся он. — Ну и, может, пары мелких ритуальных жестов, которыми можно пренебречь. Тут уж от партнёра зависит.

— Каких ритуальных жестов? — Вершительница подозрительно прищурилась.

— Ну-у, допустим, ритуальные рисунки, — предположил Явин, потерев подбородок. — У некоторых было принято приносить голову врага или хотя бы сильного соперника. Правда, такая традиция прижилась далеко не у всех. Врагов-то на всех не напасёшься, — он с усмешкой фыркнул. — Так что это далеко не обязательно. Да и не помню я всех вариантов. Я не силён в традициях северных и восточных кланов, но вроде там тоже что-то похожее было.

— Ага, ясно. А если ответный наруч принесли не сразу?

— Допускается, — он почесал щёку, задумавшись. — Скорее тогда это как помолвка. Ну, так кто тот счастливчик?

— Да есть тут одна такая неординарная личность… — Мэйва раздражённо передёрнула плечами, недовольно прищурившись. Дела к Архонту Теней множились, причём как важные, так и личные. А Тайхон, похоже, не так уж и наврал, когда рассказывал ту сплетню про наруч.

— Судя по всему, ты была не в курсе. Некрасиво получилось, да, — Явин потёр подбородок. — Будешь расторгать помолвку?

— Вот ещё! Ничего. Я придумаю, как быть, — она хищно ухмыльнулась, обводя пальцами рисунок ромба.

Боевой маг усмехнулся, глядя на давнюю знакомую.

— Даже не знаю, радоваться мне за того человека или уже сочувствовать ему.

— Совмещай тогда, — насмешливо фыркнула Мэйва и, подумав, спросила: — Явин, а если голову врага притащить?

— Это совсем широкий жест. От всей души, так сказать. Демонстрация силы, серьёзности намерений и прочее, прочее, — он неопределённо махнул рукой.

Вершительница судеб задумчиво прищурилась, глядя на огонь. Хорошо, что никто из команды не слышал этот разговор, иначе сомнительных шуточек и косых взглядов было бы не избежать.

Бледен Марк хотел по традиции?

Что ж, будет ему голова врага. И второй наруч.

***

Поговорить с Марком удалось две ночи спустя, когда он в очередной раз заявился поболтать и утащил Вершительницу в Пепельную Глушь, подальше от лишних глаз и ушей. Мэйва, в общем-то, была не против.

— Я тут давно спросить хотела… Марк, а правда, что по традиции твоего народа при заключении брака обмениваются свадебными наручами?

Архонт Теней едва не подавился грушей, заботливо притащенной Вершительницей судеб.

Нет, он знал, что она рано или поздно спросит. Но не думал, что прямо так в лоб.

— Ты знаешь, я не отстану, — кивнула она головой, словно опасаясь, что он решит сбежать от подобных вопросов, растворившись в тенях.

Он-то знал. Девчонка при желании и хотении могла всю душу вытрясти. Эту бы энергию, да в нужное русло…

— Правда, — отвечает он, немного помолчав. — Не буду врать, я в некоторой степени надеялся, что ты не станешь узнавать об этом, ну, хотя бы до конца всей этой кутерьмы с Ярусами. Но ты девочка пытливая, а учитывая, сколько разных слухов про это ходит, рано или поздно ты должна была что-то услышать. Какую версию, кстати, узнала?

Вершительница вскидывает одну бровь, внимательно глядя на собеседника.

— То есть, в большей степени ты рассчитывал на то, что я узнаю. Это что, мода такая, узнавать о подобных вещах от третьих лиц? — она недовольно хмыкнула и покачала головой, не зная, как ещё выразить своё недовольство. Не скандал же закатывать Архонту Теней, хотя стоило бы: когда даришь такие ритуальные предметы, стоит всё же намекнуть на то, что они символизируют. Глубоко вздохнув и подавив раздражение, она решила умолчать о разговоре со старым знакомым и продолжила: — Про два наруча, как символ двух браков. А версий ещё и много, да? Хороший способ развлечься и отвадить любопытных.

— Неплохой, — усмехнулся он в ответ. — Считай, что это маленькая проверка от меня, которую ты прошла.

— О, ладно, раз ты так это называешь, то допустим, — она повела плечами, не особо желая начинать ссору. — А если бы действительно не стала узнавать?

— Равно или поздно узнала бы, — усмехнулся он многозначительно.

Вершительница хмыкает, после чего глубоко вздыхает и, попытавшись взять себя в руки, продолжила:

— И Оковы Теней, они… — Мэйва не договорила, смутившись и задумчиво постучав пальцем по наручу на своей руке, а потом всё же собралась с силами и продолжила: — могут считаться свадебным?

Марк чуть прищурился, глядя на вновь смущённую собеседницу. Ей явно неловко обсуждать такую тему.

— Могут, — подтверждает он, любуясь, как Мэйва краснеет и теряется, нервно разминая пальцы. Смущалась она совершенно очаровательно.

— И ты, правда, хочешь, чтобы я… мы стали… ну… — Мэйва замялась, чувствуя, что ещё немного и начнёт краснеть ещё больше от неловкости ситуации. Она чуть закусила нижнюю губу, лихорадочно пытаясь подобрать слова. Как назло, в голову лезли сплошные канцелярские формулировки. — Чтобы мы узаконили отношения, вступив в брак?

— Тебя это радует? — он усмехнулся, напрягшись. Если в своих намерениях и чувствах он уверен, то реакция девочки до конца ясной не становилась. И её отказ был бы, мягко говоря, неприятен. Хотя он и признавал, что девочка в своём праве сделать подобное. Мэйва же подняла на него взгляд, смотря внимательно и цепко, словно пытаясь понять, не обманывает ли. Но он с такими делами шутить и лгать не собирался. — Или ты горюешь уже, решая, как жить?

— Если ты думаешь, что после этого я попытаюсь вернуть тебе Оковы Теней или выкину их в кусты, то ты ошибаешься, — она весело улыбнулась и неожиданно серьёзно продолжила: — но мне нужно время. Так, что говоришь, сейчас в Распутье Летианы творится?

— Как пожелаешь, девочка, я подожду, — со смешком ответил он, расслабившись. Для такого дела несколько локтей погоды не сделают. Уж что-что, а ждать он умел.

***

Проблема поиска подходящего для брачного обмена артефакта встала как нельзя более остро. Мэйва легко могла бы отдать любое артефактное оружие, благо, его скопилось на удивление много, но сомневалась, что это сойдёт. По тому, что она успела узнать, нужен действительно наруч. Или что-то похожее хотя бы, если Явин не наврал, а врать у Явина привычки не было, как и причины. Увы, артефактных аксессуаров набиралось до обидного мало и, как на зло, всё не то.

Вопрос, а стоит ли вообще заключать брак до конца, был давно тщательно обдуман, взвешен и решён. Потому сомнений Вершительница не испытывала — мужик Марк хороший, с чувством юмора, по своему заботливый, с ним весело. Да и признавала себе, что не испытывала она больше ни к кому таких же сильных тёплых чувств. Репутация, конечно, у палача так себе, а в голове свои, довольно специфические, тараканы, но это не такая уж проблема, если подумать.

Конечно, свой брак она представляла немного не так. Вообще никак, если уж совсем честно. Но как-то из чужих воспоминаний подобные вещи обычно начинались с фраз вроде «давай поженимся» или «ты выйдешь за меня?». Ну и всякие церемонии разной степени пышности.

Впрочем, стоит признать, представить себе Бледена Марка, встающего на одно колено и задающего тот самый сокровенный вопрос «ты выйдешь за меня?», мягко говоря, сложно и вся эта сцена отдавала явным галлюциногенным бредом, на который лишь хотелось сказать что-то из серии «надо меньше пить». Ну, или позволяла усомниться в адекватном состоянии самого Архонта Теней — подобное поведение несколько не в его стиле было бы.

А вот так… Подарок, конечно, выглядел подозрительно. Дарил его Марк тоже с подозрительной настойчивостью. «Ты мне нравишься, » говорил он, «Я тебе плохого не посоветую». Впрочем, не соврал — вряд ли брак можно считать чем-то плохим. Но, небо, подобного действия она с его стороны не ожидала в принципе. Как-то ей казалось, что у них не до такой степени хорошие отношения. Настолько она ещё ни разу не ошибалась. Мотивы Архонта Теней тоже ясны не становились. Хотел ли он поставить её в неловкое положение когда-нибудь в будущем намерено или же просто не умеет делать подобных признаний, оставалось загадкой. Конечно, за такое его хотелось немного придушить, но уже поздно для таких импульсивных решений. Хотя бы признался, когда она спросила напрямую, уже хорошо.

И это не отменяло того факта, что ответный дар нужно найти позаковыристее.

Проведя очередную ревизию артефактов, найденных на Ярусах и в очередной раз убедившись, что подходящих вещей нет, Мэйва направилась прямиком к Скованным Горном. Впрочем, быстро поняла, что это не лучшая идея: засыпанным заказами на оружие от Опальных кузнецам было не до таких мелких дел сейчас, а подмастерья вряд ли смогут создать что-то подходящее.

Можно было бы сделать заказ у кузнецов Шпиля, но этот вариант Мэйва решила отложить на крайний случай. Тем более что кузнецы там тоже заняты ковкой оружия. Причём артефактного.

Удачный, по мнению Мэйвы, случай подвернулся много позже, у кузнеца-отступника после того, как удалось вытащить Барика из тюрьмы доспеха. Несколько долгих часов работы было потрачено на то, чтобы снять весь доспех с бывшего опального. Пальцы болели от того количества сигилов Жизни, что приходилось чертить, дабы облегчить мучения Барика. Но в итоге всё закончилось хорошо и Барик не только остался жив, но даже здоров и не покалечен, если не считать плохого самочувствия. 

— Я оставлю себе металл, который мы из него вытащили. Взамен же я взяла на себя смелость выковать из образца, что ты принесла, отличный топор. Надеюсь, он окажется достойным тебя, — сказала Лицентия, снимая со стены топор с расширяющимся книзу полотном на длинной рукояти, после чего протянула его Мэйве.

Мэйва покосилась на еле стоящего на ногах Барика. Фуга, стоящая неподалёку, тоже с тревогой смотрела на брата, будто опасаясь, что он может прямо здесь грохнуться в обморок. Мэйва тоже беспокоилась за бывшего опального, но знала, что с ним всё будет хорошо теперь. Просто нужно дать отдохнуть. Книгочей сидел на стуле и что-то увлечённо записывал на листах пергамента, изредка посматривая в сторону Барика.

— Согласна, — кивает Мэйва, глядя, как по лезвию пробегают искры. Оружие просто переполнено магией. — Честная плата. Спасибо тебе, за всё.

— Это честь для меня, Архонт, — Лицентия вежливо кланяется в ответ.

— И скажи, ты можешь выковать наруч из части оставшегося металла? Не бесплатно, конечно.

— Наруч? — удивилась та.

— Да, — Мэйва указала на Оковы Теней на своей руке. — Вроде этого.

— Занятная вещица, — женщина с прищуром осмотрела Оковы Теней, в глазах её зажёгся азартный огонёк. — Я могу осмотреть?

Мэйва пожала плечами и не успела что-либо ответить, как Лицентия уже протянула руку. Однако стоило ей дотронуться до наруча, как она тут же отдёрнула руку, вскрикнув от боли и испуга. Тени, шипя, укрыли на пару мгновений ладонь и часть руки Вершительницы тёмным коконом, а потом втянулись обратно в наруч. Мэйва нахмурилась на это, закусив губу, после чего покачала головой.

— Хотя нет, плохая идея.

— Этот наруч — артефакт? — Хмуро уточнила кузнец, потирая обожжённую тенями руку.

— Да. Нужна пара к нему, — кивнула Мэйва, чертя сигил Жизни. Нехорошо оставлять кузнеца без помощи. Сама полезла, конечно, но кто ж знал, что артефакт будет немножко против того, чтобы его лапали незнакомые люди? — Впрочем, думаю, я поищу сама что-нибудь.

— Изготовить второй наруч я бы могла, — задумчиво ответила та, благодарно кивая, когда ожоги затягиваются. — И ещё много материала останется.

Мэйва хмыкнула, прикидывая варианты. Идея дарить наруч, пропитанный магией Эдикта Кайрос не казалась хорошей с самого начала и скорее напоминала изощрённую издёвку. Оружие почему-то таких ассоциация не вызвало. Возможно, потому что оно лишь инструмент, а не ритуальный символ.

— Или могу выковать из простого металла, — словно поняла её размышления Лицентия. — И просто добавить необходимых сигилов.

— Это звучит лучше, — Мэйва провела пальцами по рисунку ромба. — Я подумаю ещё, так что забудь пока об этой просьбе. Если что, я вернусь.

Кузнец только кивнула на это и Мэйва вместе со своей командой покинули её дом.

На привал они остановились относительно недалеко от кузни, в нескольких часах ходьбы. Барик, пусть и старался не подавать вида, но чувствовал себя плохо и непривычно. Ему требовался отдых, а ещё — хорошенько помыться.

Ближе к вечеру Мэйва ощутила знакомое присутствие, а собственная тень заметно потемнела. Предупредив Лантри, что скоро вернётся, она отошла от лагеря тихо и быстро, поглядывая на собственную почерневшую тень, и остановилась только когда убедилась, что никто из спутников случайно её не увидит.

— Тебе нравится прятаться в моей тени? — с интересом спрашивает она, едва заметно улыбаясь и ощущая, как тени за спиной сгущаются, становятся почти материальными.

— Твоя тень никогда не против моего присутствия, девочка, — шепчет Бледен Марк на ухо, обдавая кожу горячим дыханием. Одна из теней прохладной лентой коснулась шеи, обвив её на пару секунд, после чего скользнула под одежду. — Как и ты. Я вижу, ты всё же избавила опального от доспеха.

— Это была интересная задачка, — чуть прикрыв глаза, сказала она. Марк не собирался полностью становиться материальным, замерев на границе между миром теней и миром живых. Ощущать его таким всегда немного странно.

— У нас не закончен важный разговор, девочка.

— Дай мне пару дней, — кивнула она.

Кажется, он усмехнулся.

— Жду тебя, малышка. И поздравляю с победой. Ты молодец.

Мэйва улыбнулась, услышав в голосе Архонта Теней почти гордость и, кажется, даже радость, вперемешку с искренним восхищением.

Ощущение чужого присутствия за спиной исчезло, а тени вокруг заметно посветлели.

Мэйва же подумала, что, победа над Архонтами Войны и Тайн — это, конечно, здорово. Неплохое такое личное достижение, а после смерти Голосов Нерата вовсе стало легче жить, да и один из намеченных пунктов заключения брака оказался весьма удачно выполнен. Но проблема второго наруча всё ещё оставалась актуальной. Впрочем, ей ещё стоило пережить суд Тунона и, если всё пройдёт хорошо, то тогда уже можно будет озаботиться проблемой собственной личной жизни всерьёз. Сейчас же это было не главное.

Решение проблемы нашлось совершенно неожиданно и несколько позже, когда уже бывшая Вершительница перетряхивала свои немногочисленные старые вещи, решая, что оставить, а что выкинуть. Старый артефакт, найденный ещё до того, как она вообще попала в Суд, давно забылся за ненадобностью — ходя с караванами она не могла себе позволить красивых излишеств во избежание проблем. Умения защиты себя и своего имущества у неё были тогда не слишком высоки, и она разумно предпочитала не давать никому повода. Поэтому вспомнила о артефактной находке Мэйва лишь теперь, случайно обнаружив на дне сундука с вещами.

Вынув его, она внимательно осмотрела вещицу и, подкинув в руке, довольно улыбнулась. Магия наруча прекрасно ощущалась и слабее становиться от долгого нахождения без дела даже не думала.

— Голова есть, наруч есть, осталось жениха подкараулить, — пробормотала она. Благо, последний пункт являлся самым лёгким. И подходящий случай подвернулся, как только Архонт Теней вернулся с очередного задания. Бледен Марк достаточно часто приходил к ней в кабинет, пока она работала, устраиваясь либо на диване, либо в кресле, а то и на подоконнике.

На взгляд Мэйвы, мог хоть на столе разлечься. Правда, она несколько сомневалась, что стол будет рад такому обращению с собой. Хотя если стол выдержит, Марка вполне заслужено можно будет обозвать котом, если же нет — то наконец-то можно будет заказать новый стол.

Сегодня он устроился на диване и лениво листал какие-то документы. И, смотря на него, Мэйва прикидывала, как бы лучше подступиться к деликатной личной теме и не решит ли Архонт Теней вообще уйти, если она ненадолго выйдет из комнаты.

— Ты смотришь на меня так, будто я тут вслух рассуждаю о том, как подставить твоих соратников, девочка, — заметил он, отрываясь от бумаг. — Будешь и дальше так смотреть — прожжёшь дырку.

— К счастью для тебя и для меня, мой взгляд пока не приобрёл таких жутких свойств, — фыркнула Мэйва и встала, после чего пошла к выходу из кабинета.

Бледен Марк проводил Архонта Шпилей взглядом, прислушался к теням и хмыкнул, вновь вернувшись к чтению документа. Девочка далеко не ушла, а значит, скоро вернётся. В общем-то, так и случилось.

— Марк, — позвала Мэйва, замерев в дверном проёме и едва заметно улыбаясь.

Бледен Марк оторвался от чтения, вопросительно глянув на Архонта Шпилей.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя.

— Да? — без особого интереса спросил он, наблюдая за Мэйвой. — И что же?

— О, тебе понравится, я уверена, — довольно ухмыльнулась она, подходя совсем близко и отдавая мешок с трофеем. — Считай, что это подарок. В честь праздника.

— Праздника? — хмыкнул он. — Что-то не припомню, чтобы в ближайшее время был хоть какой-то праздник, и чтобы ты любила что-то праздновать.

Мэйва улыбнулась.

— Увы, ученикам Суда и Вершителям Судеб некогда предаваться праздности простой жизни. Теоретически, по крайней мере.

— О да, настолько некогда, что некоторых коллеги пьяными в хлам притаскивают, — с сарказмом протянул Архонт Теней и всё же полез в мешок.

— Можешь поставить на полочке. Или прибить к стене, — невинно предложила Мэйва, наблюдая, как меняются эмоции на лице Марка, когда он всё же достал подарок. — Ещё можно сделать прикольный светильник. Или вазу. Или кубок. Но для кубка великоват.

Бледен Марк расхохотался и отставил немного оплавленный шлем Голосов Нерата на столик.

— Твоя фантазия не перестаёт меня удивлять, малышка.

— Да? Я рада, — она тепло улыбнулась, сев рядом на подлокотник.

— Я внимательно слушаю, что такого случилось, что ты решила дарить такие подарки.

— О-о, личный праздник, конечно же, — она усмехается, протягивая ему найденный когда-то очень давно артефактный наруч.

Он узнаёт считавшийся утерянным артефакт, и глаза его на миг вспыхивают азартом. Однако вовремя сдерживается и не задаёт вопрос «откуда?».

На тёмном металле мастерски выгравированы две переплетённые змеи. Одна чуть светлее, другая темнее, символизируя две разные грани чего-то единого. Сделаны они настолько искусно, что создаётся ощущение, будто они обе сейчас просто сползут с металла и уползут куда-нибудь.

Марк усмехнулся. Что ж, символично, ничего не скажешь. Девочка умеет выбирать подарки. Он прикрыл глаза, насмешливо усмехаясь самому себе. Ритуалы, ритуалы… Важные формальности, по сути. Просто закрепление того, что и так им уже давно ясно. Но традиции есть традиции, потому он одевает наруч без лишних вопросов. Тот сидит как влитой, будто ему по руке делали.

— Я уж решил, что ты забыла, — заметил он, впрочем, не собираясь укорять девочку за промедление. Учитывая, что за кавардак происходил на Ярусах, ей было немного не до формальных заключений брака. Ему, если по-честному, тоже было не до этого.

— Что у нас брак не заключён до конца? Не надейся, дорогой, — она ухмыльнулась, смотря на него с лёгким прищуром, а в невозможных сиренево-голубых глазах пляшут озорные бирюзовые искорки.

А он просто рассмеялся и притянул её к себе.

— Знаешь, Мэйва, я тебя обожаю, — сказал он, усадив её себе на колени и поцеловав в шею.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — с улыбкой ответила она, обняв его за плечи, — дорогой мой муж.

Из её уст простые слова приобретали совершенно сокровенный смысл, пробирающий до самого сердца и разливающийся внутри тёплой счастливой радостью. Лишнее чувство, наверное, давно забытое, но слишком приятное, чтобы пытаться избавиться от него вновь. Он прикрыл глаза, мысленно повторяя её слова и прижимая любимую женщину к себе сильнее.

Глупо это всё, наверное, но ему определённо нравится, как это звучит. И как ощущается — тоже.


End file.
